gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Somebody That I Used to Know
Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye feat. Kimbra is featured in Big Brother, the fifteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine and Cooper. This is the final song of the episode. The brothers finally make up after the song in the auditorium and Blaine decides to help Cooper with his audition. Lyrics Blaine: Now and then I think of when we were together Like when you said you felt so happy you could die Told myself that you were right for me But felt so lonely in your company But that was love and it's an ache I still remember Cooper: You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness Like resignation to the end, always the end So, when we found that we could not make sense Well, you said that we would still be friends But I'll admit that I was glad it was over Blaine (with Cooper): But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough No, you didn't have to (stoop so low) Have your friends collect your records and then (change your number) I guess that I don't (need that though) Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine and Cooper: Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine: Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over But had me believing it was always something that I'd done But I don't wanna live that way Reading into every word you say You said that you could let it go And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know (Blaine) Cooper: But you didn't have to cut me off (Oh-oh-oh) Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing (Oh-oh-oh) And I don't even need your love (Oh-oh-oh) But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough (Oh-oh-oh) No, you didn't have to stoop so low (Oh-oh-oh) Have your friends collect your records and then change your number (Oh-oh-oh) I guess that I don't need that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine (Band Members): Somebody (I used to know) Somebody Cooper (with Band Members): Now you're just somebody (that I used to know) Blaine (Band Members): Somebody (I used to know) Somebody Cooper (with Band Members): Now you're just somebody (that I used to know) Blaine and Cooper: I used to know That I used to know I used to know Somebody Trivia *''Gotye'' had mixed views on the performance, originally feeling it sounded awful, to congratulating Glee for having two men singing it, stating that was his original idea for the song. Errors *In the first chorus, at the line "You didn't have to stoop so low," the shot changes to show Cooper (who sings that line) without his mouth moving. Gallery BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow2.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow3.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow4.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow5.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow6.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow7.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow8.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow9.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow10.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow11.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow12.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow13.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow14.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow15.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow16.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow17.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow18.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow19.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow20.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow21.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow22.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow23.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow24.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow25.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow26.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow27.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow28.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow29.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow30.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow31.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow32.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow33.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow34.png BlaineSomebodythatIUsedToKnow35.png Tumblr ml4z1gB0YW1rlf25jo6 r1 250.gif somebody that i used to know.png Tumblr mxu46rqW0S1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mxu46rqW0S1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mxu46rqW0S1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mxu46rqW0S1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mxu46rqW0S1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mxu46rqW0S1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mxu46rqW0S1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mxu46rqW0S1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Cooper Blaine STIUTK.jpg Blaine STIUTK.jpg Blaine Cooper STIUTK.jpg Cooper STIUTK.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Cooper Anderson Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner